


Fire: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: You can also follow me on tumblr:EratoBardMy main blog isPanerato.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchertober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Kudos: 5





	Fire: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

When Jaskier was playing his music for an audience he could feel Geralt’s gaze on him. It was a laser piercing through his back. His molten gold eyes followed him around the room.

When a monster almost slashed a wound across Jaskier’s chest, Geralt grabbed his arm. His touch scorched his skin, and left a mark of a memory for several days where his fingers had once been.

The thought of Geralt sent a bloom of warmth throughout the bard’s chest. When the two were apart, Jaskier was warmed by his memories. When they were together he was almost overwhelmed by the heat. He was thirsty, and never felt quenched. 

Geralt made him feel as if he was on fire, but Jaskier didn’t care.

He would let every part of himself burn up for him.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
